


Handcuffs

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Roleplay of a Non-Consensual Situation, Cop Fetish, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jean is snarky, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, One shot i mean it this time, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police Officer Eren Yeager, Quickies, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Teasing, The kinks we don't talk about, Top Eren Yeager, eren is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren Jaeger's a hot cop who likes to abuse his authority. That abuse is almost...no, always, directed at one man.Jean Kirstein.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be three shorter parts since I'm working on Finishing up Fleet Week and MMOTK right now.
> 
> This had to happen though. Every so often you just need some EreJean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic may contain some play that people find uncomfortable. Please pay attention to the tags and don't read of you feel this way. Having a rape fantasy doesn't mean you want to be raped, it has more to do with giving complete control over to someone else.

Jean looked in his rearview mirror and saw the familiar red and blue lights flashing, again. 

"Shit." He said, hitting his steering wheel as he pulled his sporty blue BRZ over to the side of the road. 

The Black and Yellow SUV marked "State Trooper" pulled up behind him and parked uncomfortably close to his bumper. The man stepped out of the car and Jean rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, really? God damnit." 

The man advancing toward his small car was overly familiar to him. He was tall and well built, with creamy caramel skin, wild chestnut hair that sat flattened under a ridiculous looking State Trooper hat, and smirking teal eyes that were hidden by the aviators that rested on the bridge of his nose. 

"License and...oh. You again." The officer said flatly, as he spotted Jean sitting in the car. 

Jean eyed him, his face twisting into a displeased sneer behind his plastic white framed sunglasses. 

The officer took off his aviators and tucked them into his breast pocket, which rested underneath his gold name plate that read "Jaeger." 

"What do you mean, me again?" Jean asked incredulously. Why'd you pull me over, I wasn't doing anything, you dirty pig. " Jean shoved his license and registration into the lean officer's hand. 

The officer peered at them, even though he had seen them at least a handful of times within the last couple months. He looked down at the license then back up at the man in the car. "Take off your sunglasses....Jean. Is that right?" 

"It's "SZ-Ahhh-N." The man in the car sounded out his name with a French accent. "The "J" is soft, uncultured swine." 

"John?" 

No." The blonde repeated his name again. 

"I just said that, John." 

"Oh for christ's sake. Just give me a ticket or something. You're wasting my time." He said, ripping his sunglasses from his face, revealing sparkling hazel eyes, which showed more than a hint of rebelliousness. He had two toned sandy blonde hair, and an industrial piercing in his right ear, and a small loop in his cartilage in the left ear. An intricately done tattoo sleeve was visible on his left arm. 

The officer pulled out a flashlight, shining it in Jean's eyeballs. 

"You're very hostile, John. Have you been taking any controlled substances?" 

"What? No. It's like 8:00 in the morning." 

It's actually 12:15. Where are you coming from, Mr. Can't-read-a-clock?" 

Jean mumbled incoherently, something that sounded like "Fucking idiot." 

"Where are you coming from, I asked?" The cop asked, looking Jean over with his curious, sea blue eyes. 

"My boyfriend's house, what's it to you?" 

You lool awfully wound up. Have you been drinking?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"I'm going to need you to get out of the car, John." 

"What?" Jean exploded. "What the fuck? You can't do this to me, I've done nothing wrong." He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, making a scene for everyone who drove by. 

"Put your hands up against your vehicle." The officer instructed. 

Jean scoffed, turning around and putting his hands on the hood of his sports car. 

The officer put his hands on Jean, and starting with his bare shoulders, he slowly ran his hands down his slightly muscled arms, then splayed his fingers and ran them down his toned back, feeling up the shorter man slowly and sensually, caressing his upper body over his red striped tank top. 

"What the fuck is this supposed to be? Are you frisking me? This is sexual harassment." 

The officer rolled his eyes as he moved his hands, running them down the outside of Jean's white shorts, then moved them up the inside of his thighs, feeling a slight bulge in his pants. He gave the tenting bulge a small squeeze, making Jean shudder up against the car. The officer moved his hands around to the blonde's butt, where he scooped it in his hands, squeezing it. 

"Well then, what's this?" The trooper asked, as he pulled a few things out of Jean's pocket." 

"Um, that would be gum, a cell phone and a crumpled up piece of paper. Are you blind?" 

The officer carefully inspected the piece of paper. "I'm going to need you to come with me." He said, pulling the handcuffs out of the back of his belt. He whipped Jean around and fastened the handcuffs around Jean's wrists in the front as he pressed him against the car.

"What? You can't do this to me, I'll sue! This is against the law." 

John Keerstin, You're under arrest for the possession of suspicious items. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney the court will appoint one for you." He recited the whole spiel as he dragged Jean back to the police SUV, his hands cuffed tightly in front of him. 

"I didn't do anything, you dirty cop! I'll have your badge for this!" He yelled as the officer threw him in the back of the car. "And it's Jean Kirstein, you bitch!"

"Always so noisy." The officer muttered, as he closed Jean in and got in the driver's seat of the car, turning off the lights and leaving Jean's car on the side of the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

The officer drove a few blocks, Jean tumbling around in the back seat, until he got to the police impound and pulled his car inside the large area with a wave to the gatekeeper. 

He parked far away from everything, in between cars that had been impounded, blending in with the scenery. Then he got out of the front seat, taking off his hat and belt and throwing them in the front seat of his car. 

He climbed in the back with Jean, who was laying awkwardly over the back seats. 

"What do you want, pig? What are you doing back here? Just take me to the police station or whatever. These cuffs hurt my wrists." He said, jingling the chain. 

"It's Eren. But you may call me Officer Jaeger." 

"Like I give a fuck what your name is." 

Eren leaned forward, slamming his lips into Jean's roughly and adjusting him on the seat as comfortably as possibly. They were both long and lanky so Jean was bent a little funny, his head and back laying down on the seat, one of his long legs over the back of the seat and one going down onto the floor. His hands were pushed over his head and against the window. 

"Don't touch me, I have a boyfriend." Jean said roughly, while he devoured Eren's tongue. 

Eren unbuttoned his officer's shirt in a hurry, exposing his toned, sunkissed chest and the tattoo across his shoulder to Jean. His upper body was beautiful. 

Eren pushed Jean's shirt up off his chest, and it tangled in the handcuffs, but it gave him the access to suckle and twist Jean's nipples, his tongue playing with one of the nipple rings while his fingers twisted the other around. Jean's body arched underneath him. 

"Mmm aah-stop it. My boyfriend's a cop. He'll beat you up if you touch me." Jean panted, his restrained wrists knocking up against the window as Eren sucked on his chest. His lips moved back up the blonde's neck, biting and sucking hickies down his throat. 

"Will he now? What's he like?" Eren asked while he worked down Jean's shorts, exposing his patterned boxers and his hard erection. 

He nipped at his erection through his boxers. "Is he strong? How would he feel if I fucked your brains out right here..." He asked, as his teeth grazed back up Jean's stomach, making him breathe in short, choppy gasps, "...and I covered you with my marks? What would he say to you?"

"He'd fucking kill you. He'd kill anyone that touches me without his permission." 

"Hmm." Eren responded, as he yanked Jean's boxers down, and let his large, wet erection slap onto his stomach. "But it doesn't look like you're resisting much." He leaned up, his chocolate hair next to Jean's face. "Do you want this, John?" Eren whispered, as his soft, long fingers wrapped around Jean's member, stroking it. 

"Aah! Ahh, No, never!" Jean whimpered, clenching his teeth together. 

Eren lowered down and wrapped his warm lips around Jean's cock. He gave a few experimental sucks, running his to tongue over the tip, before taking it fully into his mouth. 

"No, please, don't!" Jean cried out, his hands coming down from behind him to grip in Eren's hair, as the officer slid his mouth up and down the thick member, sucking and licking, humming in satisfaction. 

"You don't want this, really, John?" Eren asked, pulling off for a minute, "Your body's telling me a different story. How about, would you like this better?" He sank back down between Jean's legs, and slowly jerked him while he took one of his balls in his mouth, followed by the other, making his backside a sloppy mess as saliva ran down between his legs.

Jean arched and tugged at Eren's hair, twisting it roughly between his fingers. "Aah, no. Don't!" 

Eren moved his tongue down, and with a smirk, bit into Jean's upper thighs, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin while Jean moaned. The brunette then pushed one of Jean's legs over his shoulder and looked at his small, puckered hole. 

"Mmm, John, your hole looks so perfect. I can't wait to be inside you." 

"Wait, wait. Stop. You can't do this." 

Eren moved his tongue and began to run it around the sensitive ring of muscle, a jolt rushing through the blonde's body. He prodded it curiously at Jean's hole, while the blonde let out breathy moans and twisted underneath him.

"Please Officer Jaeger, don't do this!" 

Eren hummed. "I like the way you say my name, John." He whispered, before clenching Jean's thighs roughly and using his tongue full force on Jean's perked hole. He licked and sucked around the tight ring of muscle, then prodded, his tongue wiggling, until it finally made its way inside. 

Jean let out a wanton moan, his hips bucking. "Aah. What...what are you doing to me?!" 

"Ssshh, John, I promise you'll like it." Eren cooed. He pulled away from the blonde, flipping him over on his stomach. "Get up on your knees, John." 

"What? No..."

Eren delivered one hard slap to Jean's ass. "I don't want to ask you again." 


	3. Chapter 3

A tremor went through Jean's body as Eren laid the slap across his naked ass, and Eren smiled devilishly. 

"Did you like that, John?" 

"No! Of course not, you fucking perv--mmm." His sentence was cut off when Eren laid another hard slap across his butt, and his yell turned into a soft moan. 

"You do, John, look how wet you are." Eren yanked Jean's hips up, so he was on his knees, his face down on the seat and his elbows next to his head. 

Eren situated himself behind Jean on the seat. Reaching one hand around, he gently touched Jean's heavy, dripping cock, running his thumb over the slit and sensitive head. 

"Aah, stop...stop!"

"Why John? Do you like that? Do you like the way my hands can make you feel?" 

He ran his long, sunkissed fingers down Jean's member slowly and delicately, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it painfully slow from base to tip. 

"No. I can't. No more...please!"

"John, don't tell me you're ready to cum already?" He said, feeling the steady stream of precum gathering in his hand while he stroked the trembling blonde. "I haven't even entered you yet."

Jean's whole body shook at the notion. "No, you can't. You can't please. Please stop, I'll do whatever you want." 

Eren smiled as he moved his hand filled with precum behind Jean, using the blonde's own essence as lubricant. He began to trace his fingers around Jean's hole slowly and teasingly, while he leaned forward, kissing up his hostage's white, delicate back, sucking small hickies down his spine. 

"Oh John." He hummed, as his second hand splayed and ran up Jean's arm, down his side, then back to his member again, stroking him slowly as he began to enter his first finger inside of him. "What can you give me..." He asked, as he bit into Jean's lower back, "...that I couldn't just take?"

Jean bit into his lower lip, knowing he didn't have an answer for that. Eren was stronger, more capable, and already had him pinned down. He had nothing to bargain with. He already belonged to him. 

He moaned, as Eren's index finger made it all the way inside of him, twisting, turning and prodding. It felt glorious, Eren knew just how to use his finger, running it down the inside of his tight walls, getting so close to his prostate, but purpously missing it.

Jean let out a low, gutteral groan, as Eren jerked him painfully slow in the front, his thumb pressed into his slit so he wouldn't come, and not giving him nearly enough stimulation from the back. He needed more.

Eren ran his tongue down Jean's back, enjoying the sounds of Jean panting, and watching his hands curl and uncurl as he tried to not focus on the pleasure rocking his body. 

"See how good I can make you feel, John? If you want more, all you have to do is beg for it."

Jean kept his jaw clamped together. Like hell he would beg this bastard for anything. 

Eren purpously ran his finger over the blonde's prostate, sending a jolt through his body. He needed more. Faster, Harder. 

"Just ask, John." Eren read his mind as he kissed down the blonde's thin side lazily. "I could do this all day. I love it, your willpower. But it's just me and you, right now, no one will know if you beg me to let you cum, will they? Give into me."

It was true. No one would know. It was personal principle though. God, he couldn't do it...but he needed more. He was going to go crazy. 

"Please. Give me more." Jean whispered. 

"What was that?" 

"I need more...inside me. I need to cum."

"And how do you ask?"

Jean growled in anger. "Please officer Jaeger, let me cum."

"Very good John, see that wasn't hard."

Eren easily slid two more fingers in along side his index finger. 

"Aah, aah!" Jean cried out from the stretch. "What the hell?"

"You're still soft, John. Did you have sex with your boyfriend just this morning? Was he gentle with you, or do you like it rough? I bet you like it rough. You're sure enjoying this now." He said, as he prodded and stretched Jean open. "I bet he grabbed you coming out of the shower and nailed you over the nearest surface. That's what I would do, with an ass like this hanging around my house." The brunette said hungrily, digging his teeth into Jean's butt. 

"Aah...don't talk about me like you know me. You're just a bastard and a creep."

Jean felt the officer's hands leaving him, then heard pants unbuckling and rustling behind him. 

"That's not very polite, John." Eren said, slapping Jean's ass again. "You're very rude, you know that? But maybe I'll be able to fuck that attitude out of you."

"What? Wait, you can't do this!" The blonde felt something much larger than fingers line up with his hole.

"But I'm going to, John. You can't stop me, so you may as well relax and try to enjoy it." He whispered near Jean's ear, his warm breath sensual against the blonde's shoulder. He issued a few rough bites down the side of Jean's neck, making his hostage whimper. 

Eren began inserting himself into Jean, and the blonde let out a long, gutteral moan as the officer's thick, wet cock stretched him perfectly, making his way inside. 

He was sheathed inside him in no time at all, his hips pressed all the way up against Jean's, who was breathing rapidly and letting out short, sweet moans. 

"Mmm, John, you feel amazing." The brunette said, as he ran his fingers up Jeans hips, one hand holding tightly to his waist, one hand moving up farther to his hair. 

The officer's long fingers tangled in Jean's hair. "Here's what's going to happen, John. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, and won't stop until you've come twice. Then I'm going to come inside you, and pull out just in time to spurt all over that pretty ass of yours and this perfect back. Are you ready?" 

"Wait, wait..no!" 

Eren slammed his hips into Jean's and he came instantly, as the brunette hit his prostate head on. 

"I--no--" Jean stuttered in embarrasment. 

"Well that was fast, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, John. Now I just want you to cum one more time for me." Eren sniggered. 

The brunette twisted his fingers in his captive's sandy locks, while he snapped his hips forward, hard and fast. 

Jean's pink pouty, chewed on lips let out perfect porn star moans as Eren rammed into him, his whole body at the officer's mercy. 

"Do you like that, John? Do you like the way I can make you feel?" He asked, grinding his hips against Jean's back as he pushed him down into the seat, fucking him roughly, yanking his hair painfully. 

"Mmmm--Officer Yaeger, please!" The blonde dug his fingernails into his hands as his back arched beautifully. 

Eren moved his hand away from Jean's hair and wrapped it around his throat. 

"What is it John? Use your words." The burnette said, smiling devilishly as he thrust into the smaller man, ravishing his body without mercy. 

"Aah, aah, God..." 

Eren clenched his hand around Jean's throat, not completely cutting off his oxygen, but putting enough pressure to shoot waves of hot pleasure through the blonde's entire body as he rocked into him, filling him up, choking the moans from his lips. "You're so beautiful like this, John. So, so perfect." 

"I'm, Officer Jaeger! Aah!" Jean screamed out. 

"Are you getting close again?" Eren asked, as he leaned down and kissed his captive's back, squeezing his throat tighter. "You're being so good for me." He moved his hips just a bit, and began pounding directly into the blonde's prostate, Jean screaming out wanton moans, muted by Eren's large hand around his neck. 

"Give me your cum, beautiful. Show me how good I am at pleasuring you. How much you love having me fuck you. " 

Jean came again, spurting over the seat underneath him with a whimper. 

Eren gave him a kiss on the back of his neck as he continued to milk his prostate for a few more thrusts. "So, so pretty, John." He murmerred, as he draped himself over the blonde, and with one last squeeze of his throat, he came hard inside of him, pulling out at the last moment to spurt his seed on the back of his legs, ass and back, marking him. 

"Aah. Ah. So perfect covered in my cum. So beautiful. You are mine." 

Jean was panting, laying face down on the seat still, and Eren grabbed him, pulling him up so he was straddling him in his lap. 

Eren gave him an enormous, boyish smile, and Jean returned it, panting, looping his cuffed hands around the officer's neck while he kissed his abused neck. 

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Eren asked, concernedly. 

Jean shook his head. "No. It was really hot...Officer Jaeger." 

They kissed sweetly, Eren rubbing his hands over Jean's beautifully naked, marked up body. "We should probably stop meeting like this. I'm technically on the clock." 

"I was just minding my own buisness. You're the one who pulled me over." 

"Actually, you were the one going 20 miles over in my patrol section." He winked. 

Jean smiled devilishly. "Oops."

The brunette looked over Jean's body, which was covered in sweat, cum and hickies. "I really made a mess of you, didn't I?" 

"I've never minded." The blonde smiled shyly. "I guess we should get cleaned up though. Since you are technically supposed to be catching real bad guys right now." 

"I suppose so." Eren sighed.

They cleaned everything up and Eren dropped his lover off at his car on the side of the road. He leaned out the window and gave Jean a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, Jean." 

Jean smiled, returning the soft peck. "See you at home, Eren." 


End file.
